


The Disaster And Terror Ensued (The D.A.T.E.)

by AngeNoir



Series: 2018 Stony Bingo Card [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (mild), Doombots, First Dates, M/M, Vomiting, ruined first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: It was supposed to be a first date, not a battle, but they were Avengers.Still, Natasha and Clint would never let Steve live this down.





	The Disaster And Terror Ensued (The D.A.T.E.)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123725) by [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre). 



> (this fills the Doom space on my Bingo Card)

It was supposed to be a simple fucking date.

Fucking _Doom_.

Near him, he watched Tony shooting with a single gauntleted hand, dodging and ducking as Doombots attempted to converge upon him.

On the one hand, it _was_ supposed to be a date, so Tony hadn’t invited anyone else from the team to the - the ball. It had a proper name, some specific charity (not one of Tony’s, but a charity Tony’s company worked hand in hand with) - and it was just Steve and Tony there. It was _supposed_ to be just him and Tony.

“Captain!”

Steve ducked under the outstretched arm of a robot, kicking out as hard as he could to send it backwards, and looked up.

Happy stood there, waving the giant portfolio bag that held Steve’s shield.

Gratefully, Steve turned towards Happy, which was when a Doombot slammed a fist into the back of his head.

The world went blurry and black.

“ _Steve_!” he heard, Tony’s panicked shout, and then the fierce whine of a repulsor. Steve struggled not to throw up, to open his eyes, to _get up_ , because Doom probably hadn’t intended to get Avengers in this sweep, just hostages to force Richards to pay attention to him, but if he had Tony, Doom had a _disturbing_ hate-crush on Tony and might just abscond with him.

It wasn’t fair. It had taken Steve and Tony _so long_ to get to this point, to stop dancing around one another, to admit they liked each other, and then realize that the other also liked them, to try and find space away from meddling Avengers to have a date, and to dress up nice and just have a good time dancing with one another. Tony had mentioned spending time here, putting in an hour of glad-handing and presence here, then going out to a greasy diner, and then a walk near the waterfront.

A real date.

Muffled sounds were above him, around him, and someone turned him on his side, prompting him to choke back vomit.

“ - medic! Right now!”

That was Tony. He sounded really worried.

Ah, right. Steve needed to stand up.

He weakly pushed a hand against the hard surface next to him, but it was curved weirdly. It took him a lot longer than it should have to recognize the feel of the portfolio bag over his shield.

His _shield_.

Oh right. To deflect the shots and punches of the Doombots.

Tony!

He shot upright and this time he _did_ vomit, choking and coughing as vertigo slammed into him, but thankfully it was not on his clothes or on the portfolio bag, and he hadn’t really eaten a lot while here (rich people had a thing against a decent meal, which he was thankful for at the moment) to throw up in the first place.

“ _Steve!_ Steve, just, just stay down, okay, the Avengers are on their way - ”

“Do’ wannum,” Steve mumbled. “S’posed t’be jus’ me’n _you_.”

There was a tight moment of silence - well, not really silence, there were still shouts and screams, the clanking of the Doombots, the whine of the repulsor - and then Tony snarled, “ _i need a goddamn medic here right fucking now!_ ”

“Be nice, Tony,” Steve mumbled, getting his knees under him.

“I swear to Thor if you try and stand up I’ll knock you right back down,” Tony gritted out, but that wasn’t a teasing or happy noise, that was a pained noise, and Steve’s vision was slowly clearing and he realized that Tony was keeping his left arm tucked tight to his body. There were a lot of destroyed Doombots around, and Tony was doing admirably keeping them back, the both of him.

He was still seeing double. That would be a problem if he tried to attack anything.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. When he opened his eyes again, he could hear the telltale loud crashing noises that only came with Thor or Hulk.

Sighing - this was supposed to be _their_ night, dammit - he glanced around, tested his vertigo, and then stood up.

“So help me, Steven Grant Rogers, but I will put you in the ground myself if you do not _go back down and wait for a medic_ ,” Tony snarled.

“I’m fine, sweetheart,” Steve grunted, kicking the portfolio bag away and hefting the shield up to deflect another fist coming at his head. “What happened to your arm? And why did you call the guys? We were handling it.”

“You - you _moron_ \- ” Tony gasped, and then Hulk burst into the room, and the fight was quickly over.

Later, sitting on a chair while a SHIELD medic did nothing more than hand him an ice pack for his headache, Steve watched Tony finish talking with the police chief and then come over.

“You called the Avengers. It was supposed to be just a you-me night,” Steve said mournfully.

“ _I. Am. Going. To. Murder. You,_ ” Tony said, very slowly, very deliberately.

Steve lifted one shoulder. “All I have is a goose egg at the back of my head.”

“You went _down_ , Steve. You just - you just _dropped_.”

Honestly, if Steve hadn’t heard the way Tony’s voice had cracked, he would have continued to argue the point. But he could see the worry, the _fear_ , in Tony’s eyes, and so he opened his arms.

Tony stepped forward into Steve’s arms and hugged him tightly.

“Since it took us so long to figure out what date to go on, and then it ended so disastrously, why don’t we just head home and watch Guy’s Grocery Games and have some Thai takeout?” Steve murmured into Tony’s hair.

“That sounds amazing,” Tony mumbled.

Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head and breathed deep. He was here, he was fine, Tony was here, Tony was fine, and Hulk and Thor would only make fun of Steve a little.

Clint, on the other hand.

Clint and Natasha were going to hold this over Steve’s head for a _long_ while.


End file.
